


Love, Lust, and Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, First Date, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Tags, Restaurants, Valentine’s Day, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is a 28 year old young man with a tendency to be alone everyday and night, spending his extra time drinking his problems away. Everything was the same for him, drink, go to work, feel lonely. Unknown to him, Saturday night at a bar would change everything. From a date, to marriage, Dean finally finds his true love and experiences an adventure along the way.Events aren’t based off the show such as Dean being a Hunter or Dean being 4 years older than Sam.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first supernatural work :-)

The night burned passionately with love as Dean approached the bar. It was typical of him to be here, he was a regular, and he barely remembers a day where he wasn’t at the bar on a Saturday night. He should be spending time with someone, man or woman, but he really didn’t have anyone right now. Sammy was still in college and was hard to contact these days. And honestly, when was the last time they even spoke? He was probably spending time with rich kids.  It was Valentine’s Day for god sake, and it sucked being alone, it felt embarrassing, actually, being in this state.

 

It was difficult to focus on the people around him, all they were to Dean were blurs and accessories to his surroundings. He sat down on a stool and contemplated on his current lifestyle and his order. “Here,” the bartender placed the Margarita down on the counter, gingerly. “Already paid, man over there ordered this for you.” He pointed at a particular blue eyed man staring back with a look that was filled with lust. “Uh thanks,” Dean replied as he watched the bartender interact with their next customer.

 

The man that ordered Dean the Margarita walked over to Dean and sat beside him. ”How do you like it?” The blue-eyed man asked, sipping his cocktail as he did so. “Is it good? I can order you something else if you’d rather.”

 

”No, I like it.. thank you, by the way..” Dean said, pausing. “Why?”

 

The other chuckled at his response, “I like you, Dean, is it? Been watching you for a while.” Shaking his head at the disgusted and concerned look on Dean’s face he added, “Don’t be shy. It won’t do anything to ya. Just figured I’d be nice and buy somethin’.”

 

“How old are you?” Dean asked. He looked around his ahe, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. Dean was 28 years old, still feeling like a young adult yet he’s already spent 10 years in adulthood.

 

”I’m 30, what about you?”

 

”I’m, uh, I’m 28.” He said with a little hesitance. This guy obviously creeped him out, first buying him a drink out of the blue and then knowing his name.. “Your name? Since you know mine, I figured it was only fair.”

 

”Castiel Novak, Cas for short, whatever you prefer.” Castiel said, keeping his eyes on Dean, who let his guard down afterwards. “You’re gettin’ warmed up to me. That’s good.”

 

”I still don’t trust you, but at least I know your name, first and last.. appearance.. and many witnesses, so if you try something-“

 

”Calm down, it’s Valentine’s Day, and I know you’re lookin’ for a partner.” Castiel said, trying to get dean to shut up and stop being such let down. Laying a hand on the other’s thigh, he added, “Just give me a chance. You won’t regret it.”

 

Dean considered offering Castiel a chance with him, it’s not like he had high standards though Castiel was way out of his league. He couldn’t figure out _why_  Castiel wanted a date with him. He’s gotten alot of compliments about his appearance and he’s a bit self conscious about it too. His gut is telling him to just say yes and see how it goes. 

 

But damn, another side of him is telling him to say no, considering every negative thing that could happen. He could get kidnapped, killed, and other gruesome things that were too malicious to think about. Castiel seemed decent enough. Nothing too sketchy, Dean thought. He would’ve gotten a bad vibe from the man already if anything could happen.. “Sure. I guess, make it worth my time. I cherish it.”

 

”Don’t worry about that..” Castiel said, relieved Dean accepted him. “Let’s enjoy the night together and I’ll set up a real date. I’ll pick you up and take you to this new restaurant I found, hows that sound?”

 

”How the fuck do you know where I live?” Dean exclaimed. _What the fuck? Does this guy know my address? He’s more creepy than I thought. fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have_

 

Castiel chuckled, “I don’t.. that’s why I’m asking you for it right now.” He took out a notepad and a pen signaled Dean to right down his address.

 

Staring at Castiel, he slowly took the pen and notebook and wrote down his address, with hesitance. “You better make it worth my time.” He mumbled.

 

His barely audible words were noticed by Castiel. “I will, promise..” he said, “thank you.”


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel share a kiss.
> 
> -I don’t know how restaurant reservations work-

Dean had a huge headache now from the constant yelling and screaming at work. Sometimes he wished he didn’t work at a supermarket, but nowhere else would really hire him and he could barely afford the necessities. Discarding that thought, his attention returned to the numerous texts he got from Castiel.

 

Castiel - 8:43 P.M: Are you ready for tomorrow?

Castiel - 8:44 P.M: I’m so excited..

Castiel - 8:44 P.M: Dress in formal attire, btw, you’ll be judged if you wore the same thing you did at the bar. 

 

Sighing, he managed to responded with, _Yeah. I have a huge headache rn. Hopefully it’ll go away.. I’m as excited as you, I think, maybe a little less considering I’m still not sure about you._  despite the constant thumping in his head. He half hopes his headache is bad enough so that he could stay home and not go to work nor the date and he also hoped that it would go away so he could go on a date wifh Castiel but also sacrifice part of his sanity for work.

 

Castiel was quick to respond, unsurprisingly. Dude was still a creep to Dean’s eyes.

 

Castiel - 8:46 PM: Aw, sorry to hear. I hope it does too.. it would be disappointing for you to have to miss our upcoming date..

 

This time, Dean was too worn out and tired to respond, collapsing on the bed and calling into slumber. His phone hit the soft carpet of the floor without care. 

-

Castiel continued to stare at his phone in anticipation. No reply. He figured Dean was alseep. Sighing, he turned his phone off and stripped his clothes to prepare for the shower.

 

Surely Dean wouldn’t be too creeped out by his advancement, right? They were both lonely and needed a partner.. Dean was attractive in ways Castiel wouldn’t describe and it bugged him that Dean hesitated to accept his request. He couldn’t blame him, it was pretty weird how Dean’s name was known and that some stranger bought in a drink.

 

He also hoped Dean didn’t blame the drink on his headache.

 

Placing his phone on the sink counter, he walked into the shower and turned the head on, closing his eyes due to the amazing feeling of the water rushing down his body. It was a sensation he always enjoyed after a long day of stress and work. He hummed, keeping his thoughts on the date he owed tomorrow. Hopefully Dean isn’t picky and likes the restaurant they’re going to.

 

A good 10 minutes passed after Castiel left the shower and Gabriel came running in calling Castiel’s name.

 

”There you are!” Gabriel said, inspecting his surroundings and then looking at his brother in relief. “Help me with the groceries.”

 

Gabriel and Castiel shared an apartment to save some extra money and to look out for each other. It’s going well although a few conflicts sparked up but so far so good. Gabriel could get in the way sometimes but Castiel enjoyed his presence nonetheless.

 

Carrying in the last bag of groceries, he picked up the items inside and placed them in the fridge, leading against the door as he watched Gabriel put the other things in the Cabinet. “There, everything is restocked.” He said, now looking at Castiel with an expression that demanded to know what you were thinking.

 

”I have a date.” Castiel finally said. “You know that guy I kept talking about?”

 

”Dean? Brown hair, blue eyes? You got a date with him? Sweet.” Gabriel asked.

 

”Yeah, him. He was a little hesitant which bothered me but I hope I’ll make it worth his time this Saturday.”

 

”What time are you guys leaving?” 

 

“7 in the afternoon. Sorry for leavin’ you alone like this.” Castiel felt guilty he was going to leave his brother all alone on Saturday.. again, but he had one shot to impress his crush he couldn’t miss it. He felt like a teenage girl desperate to ask her crush out on a date and is too insecure about it.

 

”It’s fine bro. I can’t believe you’re going on a date. I mean, that’s like a once in a lifetime thing, right?” Gabriel teased.

 

”Can’t believe it either.” Castiel said, walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch, checking his phone for anything from Dean. Nothing. He was worried Dean was afraid, or he could just be asleep. This was just his own paranoia playing with his thoughts again, wasn’t it?

-

A car pulled up in Dean’s driveway, revealing Castiel rolling down his window. “Hop in.” He said, signaling to Dean to open the door.

 

Dean expected Castiel to be more formal, like, open the door for him, but whatever. Dean wouldn’t have done that either for Castiel so he guessed it was fair.

 

Castiel adjusted the rear view mirror, “How do you feel back there?”

 

”Fine, I guess. It’s a bit chilly so I suggest turning down the AC.” Dean replied, shivering a bit as he did so.

 

”My bad..” 

 

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached their destination. Castiel got out of the car and opened the door for Dean, thanking him for the favor.

 

The restaurant was fancy to Dean’s eyes. He’s never gotten the luxury of going to a nice restaurant at all. Never really been able to afford it and he’d rather stay home and eat a microwaved meal or cook it himself.

 

”Hello! Is it just you two? Were very packed right now, do you have a reservation?” The waitress asked, keeping the smile on her face. It was obvious she was being fake.

 

”Yes. Castiel Novak.” 

 

“Hmm.. Castiel Novak, Saturday, February 21.” She smiled and directed them to the entrance, “Follow me.”

 

The two followed the waitress and sat down on the chairs on the opposite side of each other. “I’ll be back shortly to take your order,” the waitress said, walking away and disappearing from sight.

 

”So...” Dean started.

 

”So...?” Castiel said confusedly.

 

”So, why me? Why did you ask me out instead of the other guys you could’ve picked?”

 

”Well, I saw you at the park, focusing on your phone, your green eyes met my blue ones I barely kept myself from swooning.” He said, blushing a bit. “So I began having this major crush on you and all I talked about was you.. I’m pretty sure my brother was annoyed too.”

 

Dean’s heart fluttered at Castiel’s words, he never had anyone say anything kind like that to him. This was all new. “Thank you. That made me feel better.”

 

”Oh, and I’m quite the stalker, so I started following you around and learning your name...” Castiel admitted. “You probably think I’m weird, but you never get between me and my obsessions. So I found out you liked visiting the bar every Saturday and I made a plan to get here before you to buy a drink.”

 

Dean was embarrassed he never noticed Castiel following him around like a creep, but hearing these words just stopped him from completely calling the thing off, rejecting Castiel completely and breaking his heart. “You know what.. I think I like you to, just not the obsessive type.” Dean admitted, and he really did. Maybe way more than he thought.

 

”I’m glad to hear..”

 

Their conversation was out to a halt as the waitress walked back to them asking them for their drinks. They both ordered the same thing: Whiskey. The waitress nodded and proceeded to continue to take their orders.

 

”So uh, are you enjoying this? I promise it’ll get better.” Castiel asked in concern. He promise he would make it worth his time.

 

”so far so good.”

 

Silence filled the atmosphere for a few brief moments. The waitress walked in carrying a tray with two plates and their Whiskey. Castiel and Dean weren’t the fancy type, so they ordered sirloin steaks, well done.

 

They ate for a while in silence. 

 

Dean excused himself, going to the restroom for an unknown reason.

-

Dean took that time to breath, trying to take in what Castiel said. Castiel really liked him? Dean had his doubts about his intentions but he couldn’t help blushing at the kind words that were directed to him.

 

Turning on the faucet of the sink and washing his face, only to be interrupted by a certain blue eyed, black haired man staring at Dean with a smile. 

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Before Dean had a chance to react, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him, shoving his tongue down Dean’s hot throat and moaning. “how did that feel?”

 

”Do it again, and don’t stop.” Dean demanded.

 

Dean’s first kiss will be cherished forever. Castiel did not waste his time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant scene + kiss was mediocre but I’m an innocent little bean
> 
> Don’t worry I’m cringing at my own writing too


End file.
